


Close

by electrasjewel



Category: Silent Hill Downpour
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, some nasty flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrasjewel/pseuds/electrasjewel
Summary: Murphy didn't know why he had allowed this woman so close to him but he didn't mind





	

Young man was sitting on the couch. No lights were on but the man was more than fine with darkness. His life hadn’t been the most brightest anyway. He had his hands in his knees, mind deep in thought. Thoughts of self hate and annoyance of its constant cycle. Flashbacks of downpour, foggy town, a child’s death.. Voices of a woman, young boy, old man, his own.. He raised his hands to the sides of his head and shook his head violently. As if he was trying to drown it all.

He was so in thought he didn’t hear soft creak of a door opening and soft footsteps.

Young woman’s voice startled him greatly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He breathed heavily, his gaze still in his hands which had fallen back to his knees. He gulped and tried to calm his own breathing. 

”Had one of those again?” The young woman guestioned. It took a while for the man to get his voice back. ”Yeah.” he simply muttered and gulped again.

This time he heard the female’s soft footsteps as she made her way on the couch. It creaked slightly under her weight and Murphy could feel her warmth.

”What do you need Murphy?” woman offered, carefully pronouncing every word. As if making sure Murphy would understand or hear it. ”Nothing.” He breathed out, far too quickly as if he was lying or denying.

”Can I hug you Murph?” the woman asked shyly and cautiously, she knew how wary Murphy was of physical contact. She received no answer. She tried her best not to pout as she herself was the same way very often.

Murphy sighed as if he was defeated. ”Fine.” he blurted outloud. He felt soft small hands wrap around his neck and head leaning towards his own. 

”You don’t have to deal with that shit alone you know.” the small woman whispered to him. ”You can’t kill em.” Murphy stated, his voice lowered to murmur. ”I’ll sure as hell fight them!” the woman declared louder than a moment ago, not entirely sure did Murphy meant his demons or his flashbacks or something else entirely. But she did meant it, she would fight anything that would upset Murphy. Even if the man was more skilled in combat than she was.

Murphy chuckled weakly. His demons were still there, always there. Though all of it was muffled now, further away from him than usually. He didn’t hear the voices right now, but he could still see Silent Hill if he closed his eyes. He didn’t know why he had allowed this young woman this close to him. He hadn’t allowed anyone close since his divorce and time in prison yet.. there she was. 

 

Close.

And Murphy had allowed it. 

 

He knew he would regret it later but right now he didn’t give a damn. He hugged the woman. Tightly, possessively. He sighed and heard woman’s calm breathing against his ear.


End file.
